


Silver Spoon by JadeRyan

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Series: Rumors, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's "Adventures" with Ryan.<br/>This story is a sequel to Heartless Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Spoon by JadeRyan

## Silver Spoon

by JadeRyan

Author's webpage: <http://members.tripod.com/~JadeRyan>

Author's disclaimer: They're not mine. I just took them out for a bit. I'll put them back in the box when I'm done.

* * *

//Rock on -- gold dust woman  
Take your silver spoon  
And dig your grave// 

Jim couldn't believe it. Here he was sitting in Blair's hospital room and there was this complete stranger telling him that she was a figment of someone's imagination. 

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here." 

"Name doesn't matter. And I used to be a friend of Blair's. A long time ago. And what I am doing is trying to help out an old pal and keep him from totally screwing up his life." She glanced down and smiled. "Well, what do we have here? Nice kitten." 

Jim stared. It was the panther. His spirit guide. What the fuck was going on? 

The panther looked at him for a minute before gazing at the woman. They seemed to be having a silent conversation. 

//Is he always this stubborn? // 

//The Sentinel doesn't understand. You must show him. // 

//That was not in the job description, Kitten. You get to deal with Mr. Machismo there, and I get to straighten out Peaches. // 

The panther fixed her with a penetrating stare. //And does the Guide understand?// 

She grimaced. //Not exactly. I haven't made much progress. But I don't even know this guy. How do I make him understand?// 

//Tell him the Truth.// 

She rolled her eyes and caught the look of amazement on the older man's face. "Damn cats," she muttered. "I don't see how you put up with him. Never a straight answer." She pulled a chair over to the corner of the room and kicked up her feet on the corner of the bed. Jim continued staring. 

"Trying to stare holes into my gut, Tough Guy? Ain't gonna happen." 

"What is going on. How can you see him?" He pointed towards the Panther, but it was gone. 

"It should be obvious. What is Kitten to you?" 

"Blair says he is my Spirit Guide." He looked at her questioningly. She cocked her head slightly and nodded. 

"Bingo, Tough Guy. Guess there might be some brains under all that brawn after all." 

"Has anyone ever told you that you are REALLY obnoxious?" 

"Frequently. What's your point?" 

"Nothing I guess. So you're a spirit of some kind? Why are you here? Does this have anything to do with Blair?" 

"Yes. To help. And Yes. Listen Bubba" 

"What is it with you and these nicknames? My name is Jim, you know." 

"Actually, I did know. And what difference does it make, CHIEF?" 

He raised an eyebrow. "Point taken. So what do you want?" 

"His happiness." 

He waited until it became apparent that was all she was going to say. "That's it? Well, excuse me, but that's what I want. So why are you buggin' me?" 

"You don't get it do you? So much for brains." She sighed and pulled something out of her pocket. She looked at it for a minute and then tossed it over to him. 

It was a coin. With a Panther on one side and a Wolf on the other. 

"Think of it as a visual aid, Bubba. I have to go. Think about it. What do they always say about two sides of the same coin? It should be obvious, even to you." She got up and stretched. "Well, I'd like to say it's been fun, but in any case, with any luck at all, the two of you will figure all this out. Then you won't have to put up with me anymore. And then maybe I can get some sleep." She headed towards the door then glanced back at him. "When you both wake up, you need to talk. And for what it's worth I think that you are just what he needs. And vice-versa. Two sides. And just so you know, my name is Ryan and if you ever hurt him, you're a dead man." Her smile never reached her eyes. 

"He means that much to you?" 

"Bubba, a lifetime and a half ago, he meant everything to me." She grinned. Jim nodded and looked back at the sleeping man on the bed. He knew exactly what she meant. 

//Wait...is that?....could she mean?// He turned to ask her, but she was gone. 

Jim woke up to find Blair stroking the side of his head. 

"Morning, Big Guy. I thought I was the one that was supposed to be here for the naptime." 

"Chief? Are you feeling okay?" 

"Fine. Just get me the hell out of here. I hate this place." 

Jim smiled. The fact that Blair was doing his usual complaining meant that everything would be back to normal. "I'll see what I can't do, Sandburg." He got up and heard something hit the floor. He reached down and almost fell over. It was the coin. Panther and Wolf. She had been real. And she had said something about two sides of the same coin. He and Blair? Was it just Sentinel and Guide? 

"Jim? Come on man talk to me?" 

He looked at Blair and silently handed the coin to him. Blair stared at it for a moment before laughing. 

"Man, I can't believe you. What the big deal with the dollar? I mean it is a Susan B, but still" 

Jim took the coin back and ignored the chuckles coming from the bed. He studied the coin again. This time there was no trace of the Panther or Wolf. Blair was right. It was just a glorified silver dollar. 

"Chief?" 

Blair tried to wipe the grin from his face. Jim looked serious. "Hmm?" 

"Who's Ryan?" 

End 


End file.
